IM Me
by xXaznAnko
Summary: Seiyo students have found a way to keep in contact after school... through IM! What will happen? Amuto and Yomi/Miru pairing slight language and stuff  preview please review your thoughts
1. IM Me Disclaimer Opening

**Miki/Vy-chan:** -waves- Ello my pretties today will be an awesome day xD yes i said awesome now listen... -points at the computer-

**Computer:** -screen turns on- I shall be showing you what the students of Seiyo do on their free time -screen turns off-

**Ikuto:** Yes and it involves the simple characters -glares- WHY am I in this?

**Miki/Vy-chan:** because amu will join us later -grins evily-

**Amu:** I heard my name O.O

**Ikuto:** -huggles amu-

**Amu:** -blushes furiously- IKUTO

**Ran:** Vy-chan will state our usernames and Miru/Yomi/YoruMiki will do the disclaimer while i collect Dia and Suu and get out of the room -disappears-

**Miki/Vy-chan:** Yay Ran GO YOMI/MIRU! anyways the following contains the dumbest things ever deal with it -hisses and types out usernames-

* * *

**Screen Names/Usernames: **[order of importance as listed]

**Amu: **ichigoMilk

**Ikuto: **ChocolateTaiyaki

**Yoru: **deviousKat

**Miki: **blueArtist2

**Kukai: **SportyJack

**Utau: **SweetSinger

**Dia/Su/Ran: **triplechibilove134

**Nagi: **beatFrk

**Rima: **BossyBlonde

**Keiseki: **IamKing

**Yaya/Pepe: **4evrBaby

**Kairi/Musashi: **SuperSamurai

**Tadase: **blondeblueKing

**Kusukusu: **ComedicQueen

**Iru/Eru: **ItsI-Eru

**Temari/Rhythm: **TJumper

* * *

**Disclaimer today shall be done by **

**Yoru: Vy-chan DOES NOT own Shugo Chara**

**Miki: Peach Pit does and if Vy-chan did it would be hell**

**Miki/Vy-chan: HEY! -hisses- I told you to do a disclaimer not do a disclaimer while bashing me -_-**


	2. Newly Found Chat Room

**Vy-chan: -pops in- I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! -hisses and disappears-**

**Vy: -appears again- sorry if i have bad grammar or spelling in it -disappears-**

* * *

As each Seiyo student finishes their dinner and their homework, they log into their newly found IM accounts. They had traded screen names earlier that day.

~Ch~at~Ro~om~

_ichigoMilk logged in._

_chocolateTaiyaki logged in._

_deviousKat logged in._

_blueArtist2 logged in._

**ichigoMilk: **Hey Ikuto. Hey Miki. Hey Yoru.

**chocolateTaiyaki: **-blows into ear- Amu-koi... I miss you

**deviousKat: **Hi Amu. Hi Miki -blushes-

**blueArtist2: **Hi Yoru ^-^

**ichigoMilk: **-shudders- !

**ichigoMilk:** How can you miss me! _**(A/N: she keeps pressing enter instead of typing it all out)**_

**ichigoMilk: **You see me whenever we log off.

_SportyJack logged in._

_SweetSinger logged in._

_SportyJack and SweetSinger accepted your invitation. _

**ichigoMilk: **Utau-chaaaan! -glomps- Ikuto's being a pervert again -.- _**(A/N: yes they shall be OCish)**_

**chocolateTaiyaki: **ARE NOT! -glares at amu-

**SportyJack: **Lols go into private everyone will be logged on soon

**SweetSinger: **Ikuto stop being a pervert! And yes as Kukai said leave when you plan to do the nasty -glares at amu and ikuto-

**ichigoMilk: **demo T^T Utau

**chocolateTaiyaki: **alright little sister i shall -turns and coughs- not -coughs-

~Ne~xt~Sc~en~e~

Mean while in a private chat room Miki and Yoru are chatting amongst themselves.

**deviousKat: **Miki-chan How was your day today?

**blueArtist2: **It was okay Amu was a pain in the butt. Rhythm was being the same mmm everyone else was okay -thinks- how was yours?

**deviousKat: **Well Ikuto did his thing while I was missing someone

**blueArtist2: **Who? O.o

**deviousKat: **... You -blushes-

**blueArtist2: **Aww -huggles you-

~Ch~at~Ro~om~

_triplechibilove134 logged in._

_beatFrk logged in._

_BossyBlonde logged in._

_triplechibilove134, beatFrk and BossyBlonde accepted your invitation._

**blueArtist2: **DIA! RAN! SUU! -hugs-

**triplechibilove134:** Hey Miki ^.^

**beatFrk:** Hi Amu-chan. Sup Ikuto?

**BossyBlonde:** Amu! Utau! -glares- Kukai...

**ichigoMilk:** Hi all that just logged in ^-^

**chocolateTaiyaki:** -mutters- great more brats

**SweetSinger: **Hi

**beatFrk:** Thats rude Ikuto

**deviousKat:** Hi Dia, Ran, Suu

**SportyJack: **Hello all xD

_deviousKat logged off._

_blueArtist2 logged off._

_triplechibilove134 logged off._

**ichigoMilk: **Well since they logged off what to do -thinks- anyone have a topic?

**chocolateTaiyaki: **Im logging off =)

**SweetSinger: **BYE -throws Ikuto out of the room-

**SportyJack: **I have to go also I have to go on an errand. -sighs-

**SweetSinger: **Aww call me when you get home -evil smirk-

**ichigoMilk: **oki doki im logging also bye Utau-chan

_ichigoMilk logged off._

_chocolateTaiyaki logged off._

_SportyJack logged off._

**SweetSinger: **Damn them -sighs-

_SweetSinger logged off._

_blondeblueKing logged on._

**blondeblueKing updated his status: WHAT! I LOG ON AND EVERYONE'S GONE!**

_blondeblueKing logged off._

~At~Ho~me~

Once Yoru had logged out of the chatroom, I quickly followed. "Yoru chara change we're going to Amu's" I grinned as Yoru nodded. He blushed when I mentioned Amu's place. Guess he is in love, but then again I am too. Shrugging I opened the window of my room as I jump off of the balcony and silently into the trees. I was headed for Amu's place and she knew it. Reaching her balcony I tapped my knuckles against the window for permission to enter. I guess she knew I was already there since the window door swung open before my knuckles could reach the door.

"Amu-koi" I smirked as Yoru unchara changed and headed over to Miki and her friends.

"What Ikuto?" Amu blushed as I watched her from two inches away.

"I missed you" I said as I gave her a hug before sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah yeah I know" Amu sighed as she sat down on the bed besides me. Leaning on her shoulders I sighed, "Can I stay here for the night?" I asked as I knew Amu would either blush or reject my request.

"" She said after stuttering a bit. I looked up with shock in my eyes, "Really?" I asked as the shock changed into happiness.

"Yeah" She said as I looked over at Yoru who was also smiling happily while blushing. _"That dumb Yoru why doesn't he just confess."_ I thought as I gave a sigh. I laid down on Amu's small pink bed as I looked up at her ceiling.

"You know you should really change your room color" I muttered as Amu sighed. "Whatever Ikuto" she hissed as she looked over at me.

"I'm sleepy" I yawned as my eyes drooped. Soon I was fast asleep as was our guardian charas. Amu went to turn off the lights as she looked over at me. Climbing into her bed she shook her head and snuggled into the warmth I was radiating. "Good night Amu" I muttered in my sleep as she blushed as she told me good night before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**Eisuke: **I refuse to appear

**Vy/Miki: **To late :D

**Eisuke: **Damn you glares-

**Miki: **You suck you know that Vy-chan

**Ikuto: **YES AMU -goes off to 'rape' her-

**Yoru: **Aww Miki-chan -pouts-

**Tadase: **EY I WASNT EVEN IN THE STORY!

**Vy/Miki: **Ello guys ignore them and do what I'm about to tell you...

**Eisuke, Miki, Ikuto, Yoru, Tadase and Kairi: Read** the **next chapter**! **Give** me a **chapter rating** in **your review**! **REVIEW**! **Favorite**! **Link** the **story**! **Do whatever** cause if you dont **Vy-chan will kill Eisuke** and **IM/HE'S INNOCENT!**


End file.
